


Harry's Blind Date from Hell

by Emanning13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Blind Date, Emotional Hurt, Heartbreak, M/M, Sad, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emanning13/pseuds/Emanning13
Summary: Draco helped set up Harry on a blind date not knowing how bad the outcome would be.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 12
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All rights belong to J. K. Rowling

Harry stormed into Draco's flat raging. He could believe the gall of that man. He blasted his way into Draco's study where Draco was just relaxing reading over his paperwork behind his desk. He heard Harry come in and looked up concerned.

"Harry?"

"You bastard!" Harry screamed.

"What?" Draco asked confused.

"How could you do that to me?"

"What do you mean?" Draco asked.

"Did you or did you not just set me up on a blind date with Severus Snape?" Harry bellowed.

Draco winced. "Yes I did. I thought you liked him. What happened?"

Harry scoffed. "I am in love with him you idiot and you knew that. Did you and him have a laugh at poor Harry Potter because he is so in love with Severus Snape the one person who hates him more than anything?"

"What? No! Harry I-"

"Don't!" Harry interrupted. "I was well prepared to give the guy that **you** said liked me. I thought well, maybe I can give this guy a shot to get over Severus and finally move on, but no. You had to go and set me up with the man I was trying to get over."

"I don't understand. What happened at the date?"

Harry's jaw tightened and he scowled at Draco giving him his best glare. "I arrived early because I was nervous. I waited for the guy who you set me up with. When Severus arrived, my hopes did rise. I thought maybe I had a chance, but then he saw me. He said and I quote 'No way in bloody hell,' then turned around and left. I sat at the table for the next 20 minutes in a daze staring at nothing."

Harry choked back his tears.

"Harry I don't know why Severus would say something like that."

Harry glared at Draco harder. "You know, I knew I had no chance with the guy. That he would never be interested in me, he is everything and I am just a dunderhead ready to be belittled and ridiculed, but what you did was just plain cruel Draco. What you did is worse than what he did. At least I knew what to expect when and if I ever confronted him about my feelings. I cannot believe how hurt I am by what you did. I told you to leave it alone, but you had to meddle. Well, thanks a lot Draco. Now he will avoid me even more. I was hoping to be just his friend, but after this, he might never let me close again. I hate you Draco Malfoy. I seriously do not think we can be friends anymore. I thought we were past this whole hatred for each other and trying to hurt each other. Obviously I was wrong. I think I will take Blaise's offer to devirginize my arse. Good bye Draco." Harry got up and picked up some floo dust ready to floo away.

"Wait!" Draco yelled.

"I have nothing else to say to you and I seriously don't want to hear anything else from you." Harry growled and yelled out his home address and stepped through the floo shutting it behind him with a slam. He grumbled under his breath about meddling blonds. Harry stomped his way into his bedroom, buried himself under his covers and cried himself to sleep. He didn't leave his bed for three days. 

He woke up feeling refreshed and revitalized. He resolved never to talk to Draco or Severus again unless he needed to. Blaise helped him loosen up and Harry was able to finally move on.

He never did find out what Draco was trying to say, but it didn't matter. He didn't care anymore to find the answer when he had thought about their last fight. The one that tore their friendship apart.

He had heard that Severus and Draco fought about what had happened, but never found out why. Harry figured it was because Draco had set Severus up with him of all people. Harry was sure that Severus hexed Draco for that one. He never did understand why Draco did it. Why Draco set them up. Maybe it did help Harry finally get over Severus, but to do so cruelly had hurt Harry more than Draco could have ever known. That was why he left. He travelled a bit and explored other countries. He learned a lot especially himself. He never did end up settling down with anyone, but he was happy.


	2. Severus' Return

Severus hadn't seen Harry since that fateful day for the past ten years. Once he ha had been reamed by Draco he realized what he did and what he lost in his mistake. He hadn't really thought about it until Draco spelled it out for him. 

*FLASHBACK*

"Do you have any idea what you just did?" Draco screamed at him.

He just stared morosely at his drink. "I gave him an out."

"Severus you lost your only chance with the one person you told me that you loved. For goodness sake. Why did you do that to him?"

"He's better off."

"You're such a miserable git and I don't know why he loves you. You cost me my friendship with him! And he went to fucking Blaise to be devirginized. Do you not see how hurt he was by your rejection. I thought he might do something ridiculous and hurt himself! I set you up because I thought you loved him!"

Severus grimaced. He didn't know Harry has saved himself for him. He was a miserable git. He didn't think he deserved Harry. He didn't realize how hurt Harry would be. He just thought it was an infatuation that he would get over.

"Do you know that he left and he said he's not coming back?!"

Severus froze. "What!?!"

Draco scoffed. "Yeah he left the country to get away from the heartbreak and embarrassment he felt at your rejection. You don't even realize that it cost you your friend, do you?"

Severus stared at Draco in horror. He rushed to the floo.

"He's not there. Trust me. He's gone." Draco said stopping him from. Flooing to Harry's.

That's when he had the sinking sensation of loss. He realized with a start that he really did mess up, big time and there was no fixing it.

*FLASHBACK END*

Severus searched for him for years with no results. He had to try. He had to get Harry back. He loved him. He just didn't think Harry could handle the life they would have, his anger and bitterness would drive him away if the public didn't. They would not be happy seeing them together. Draco pointed out to Severus that it was Harry's choice to make not his. 

Finally ten years later he found Harry in a small wizard populated town in New Zealand. He was still as breathtakingly beautiful as always.

When Harry saw him, he was glad he didn't run away. Severus walked to him.

"Severus what are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"Looking for you. Can we talk?" He pleaded. He held his breath.

Harry scrutinized him and nodded. "Yeah alright. Follow me." Harry led him over to a small cottage style house away from the main part of the city. 

Harry showed him inside and brought him to a small sitting room with a fire place. Harry gestured for him to take a seat. "Tea?"

"Yes please." Severus took a seat in one of the nice at.chairs in front of the fire. The house was warm, inviting, and beautiful.

Harry brought over two cups of tea, gave I e to Severus and sat in the chair across from him.

Severus took a sip of tea to calm his nerves. He put it down next to h. "Harry, I have to apologise for that day. I didn't mean to hurt you as much as I obviously did. Because of that I lost a good friend and ruined another friendship and drove you away."

Harry looked him curiously. "I still don't know why Draco set us up, but I can forgive you."

"Harry, the reason he set us up was because we had both confessed our feelings for each other to him. He thought he was helping. I truly am sorry for how I reacted."

Harry's eyes widened. "Why?" He choked out eyes swimming with tears.

"I thought you could do better. I pushed you away to save myself future heartbreak once you realized how much of a hassle I was. I thought I was helping you. I realize now that was wrong."

"Severus you git! I loved you and would have chosen you over anything and everything. You can't make those choices for me. I hate that. I am so angry that you made that choice for me without even talking to me."

"I know Harry. I am so sorry."

Harry nodded. "What now?"

Severus frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean Severus what do you want now?"

Severus stared at Harry hope building in his chest. " I was hoping that you'd give me a second chance, give us a chance."

Harry gulped. "Are you certain? You can't run away again or hurt me again."

Severus nodded. "Yes absolutely. Please?"

"I won't move back. I have a nice life here. No one bothers me here."

Severus nodded. "That's fine I am sure I can find a job and a place to stay for now. Just a few loose ends to tie up and I will be back in a week."

Harry sighed. "I shouldn't, but I cannot deny that I still love you. One chance and I will write to Draco. I miss his friendship. I will apologise for holding your reaction against him."

"Thank you." Severus replied.

Harry smiled at him and before Severus left he gave him a sweet chaste kiss on the cheek. Severus knew he would have to work hard to get Harry's heart and his hand in marriage. He would do anything to get there. 

The End? Or is it the Beginning?


End file.
